Akatsuki  Außerhalb von Mord und Totschlag
by Ciasty
Summary: Akatsuki außerhalb ihrer stressigen Missionen, was nicht bedeutet, dass Ruhe einkehr. Die Story basiert größtenteils auf Dialogen, während man die Handlung mehr erahnen kann. Warnung: Yaoi, Parodie, OOCness sind nicht zu vermeiden.


Naruto (und somit die Akatsuki) gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit meinen schrägen Ideen leider auch kein Geld.

Die Story beinhaltet Yaoi. Ich übernehme keine Haftung für Folgeschäden.

Akatsuki – Es gibt ein Leben außerhalb von Mord und Totschlag.

Abendessen bei den Akatsuki.

„Kannst du Tobi den Reis geben, Deidara-sempai?"

Und es gab Stress.

„Hol' ihn dir doch selber, Spiralfresse, un."

Pein hatte es längst aufgegeben die Streitigkeiten schlichten zu wollen.

„Aber Tobi-"

„Halt die Klappe."

Stille.

Sie währte nicht lange.

„Tobi, nimm deinen Arm aus der Soße."

„Aber Deidara-sempai hat gesagt..."

„Dann geh' doch um den scheiß Tisch rum."  
„Misch dich jetzt nicht auch noch ein, Hidan."

„Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen."

„Kann jemand Tobi-"

„NEIN!"

„Aber-"

„Wer hat das Gemüse durch Fisch ersetzt?"

„Kisame, reiß dich zusammen."

„Tobi bräuchte-"

„Ich bring' ihn um."

„Lass Zetsu los, du schmeißt den Reis gleich vom Tisch."

„Jetzt hab' ich mich verzählt."

„Interessiert doch eh keinen. Gib mir den verdammten Fisch."

„Das könnte Hidan aber auch anders sagen."

„Gib ihm den Fisch, du Idiot, un."

„Kisame, bring' diesen bescheuerten Fisch wieder her. Der war nicht mit dir verwandt, Schuppengesicht."

„Nimm deine Finger von meinem Schnittlauch."

„Sasori-danna?"

„..."

„Danke."

„Nicht mein Schnittlauch."

„Da weißt du mal, wie ich mich gerade fühle."

„Scheiß auf den Schnittlauch."

„Was ist mit dem Reis?"

„Da hast du deinen verdammten Reis, Pflanzenheini."

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie teuer Reis zur Zeit ist?"

„Ich hab' mir mit dem Essen echt Mühe gegeben..."

„Tobi findet es auch sehr lecker."

„Schleimer, un."

„KÖNNT IHR NICHT MAL EINFACH DIE FRESSE HALTEN?"

Reflexartig starrten alle zu Hidan, doch der sah nur ebenso überrascht und ausnahmsweise vollkommen unschuldig zurück.

Der Vulkan befand zu seiner linken.

Totenstille.

„Warum nicht gleich so?"

Der Leader setzte sich wieder.

Nur langsam wandten sich die erschrockenen Blicke von ihm ab.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das der richtige Weg ist, Pein-sama."

Besagter verschluckte sich.

Wieder schwenkten alle Blicke zu ihm.

Er hatte seinen Namen die ganze Zeit vermieden.

Für alle war er nur ‚der Leader'.

Und das war auch gut so gewesen.

Er wollte gerade etwas gegen die nervtötende Aufmerksamkeit der Akatsuki sagen, als ihm auffiel, dass ihre Augen sich nicht ganz an ihn geheftet hatten.

Und als er den Kopf wandte wusste er auch warum.

„Hidan, komm sofort vom Tisch runter."

Stille.

„Was grinst du so bescheuert?"

Eindeutig zu nah.

Er schloss bereits ein Fingerzeichen, doch der andere war schneller.

Heiße Lippen pressten sich auf die des Sitzenden, der wie erstarrt blieb, wo er war.

Die Zeit verstrich, während sich der Kuss anscheinend vertiefte.

Die Hände des Leaders hatten sich zuerst abwehrend gehoben, waren dann aber von dem Hellhaarigen wieder heruntergedrückt worden.

„Meint ihr, wir sollten ihm helfen?"

„Tobi ist das peinlich."

„Meint ihr, man könnte mit der Aufnahme davon Geld verdienen?"

„Mein Schnittlauch..."

„Müssen wir noch hierbleiben, un?"

„Das Essen wird kalt..."

„Denen scheint ja eher zu warm zu sein..."

„Tobi wäre es lieber, wenn Hidan-san und Leader-sama ihre Mäntel wieder anziehen würden..."

„Klappe jetzt, ich will das sehen."

Bis auf ein leises Stöhnen seiten Hidans wurde alles still.

Alle Augenpaare der übrigen Akatsuki richteten sich auf Itachi.

„Ich hab's gewusst, un."

„Meint ihr, ich kann mein Zimmer wechseln?"

„Ihr zerstört grade die Aufnahme."

„Kakuzu, nimm die Kamera runter. Das ist ja ekelhaft."

„Find ich nicht."

„Deidara-sempai, Itachi-san wird Tobi unheimlich."

„..."

„Müssen die nicht mal atmen?"

„Macht bei Hidan ja eh nichts aus."

„Ist der Boss tot?"

„Glaub ich nicht, sonst würde er nicht..."

„Ich glaube wir sollten gehen..."

„Denkt den niemand mal an den Esstisch."

„Einen neuen zu kaufen wird viel zu teuer."

„Mein armer Schnittlauch..."

„Ich bleib' hier."

„Du kommst mit."

„Deidara-sempai?"

„Schnauze, Tobi, un."

Unauffällig schlichen sich die Akatsuki aus dem Raum.

Eine Minute verging.

Eine zweite.

Die beiden Gestalten lösten sich.

Pein schnappte nach Luft.

Hidan grinste.

„War das jetzt wirklich nötig?"  
„Bei Jashin, du hast es doch verdammt noch mal genossen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich sitze auf deinem Schoß, schon vergessen?"

„Nein. Runter."

„...nicht so."

„Du bist scheiße rot, Pein."

„Nenn mich nicht-ah..."

„..."

„----okay... okay... ngn-nenn mich, wie du willst."

Unterdessen waren sie nichts so ungestört, wie sie annahmen.

„Itachi, un, komm von der Tür weg."

„Lass ihn doch. Er filmt für Kakuzu."

„Sasori-danna? Du auch? ..."

„Er hat gesagt, dass ich die Abzüge bekomme."

„Oh..."

„Tobi ist deiner Meinung, Deidara-sempai."

„Dich hat keiner gefragt, un."

„Du wirkst so blass, Deidara."

„Klappe, Fischfresse."

„Werd' mal nicht gleich beleidigend."

„Seid ruhig. Man versteht ja gar nichts."

„Was willst du denn da verstehen, un?"

„Wenn du hysterisch wirst klingst du wie ein Mädchen."

„Er ist ja auch eins."

„Stimmt ja gar nicht, un."

„Ach ja?"

„Yeah..."

„Beweisen."

„Aber Itachi-san, dass muss Deidara-sempai furchtbar peinlich sein. Du solltest nicht-"

„Das ist mir überhaupt nicht peinlich, un."

„Deidara, zieh deinen Mantel wieder an und nimm die Finger von deiner Hose."

„Scheint dir ja mächtig wichtig zu sein, Sasori."

„Schnauze, Uchia."

„Sasori-danna..."

„Da gehen sie hin."

„Hättest sie ja aufhalten können, Zetsu."

„Wir brauchen 'ne zweite Kamera."

„Viel zu teuer."

„Zetsu-san?"

„Mh?"

„Leader-sama vermisst Hidan sicher ganz doll. Tobi hat nicht gewusst, dass er ihn so lieb hat. Aber Hidan sollte auch kommen, wenn er gerufen wird. Das ist nicht sehr nett."

„..."

„Angst vor der Wahrheit?"

„Ruhe, Fischgesicht."

„Tobi, ich glaube der Leader hat andere ‚Gründe'..."

„Aber-"

„Glaub' mir einfach, okay?"

„Wir sollten ihn trösten."

„Was?"

„Leader-sama. Er sieht niedergeschlagen aus."

„Niedergeschlagen nenn ich was anderes."

„Itachi, hör' auf so zu grinsen."

„Er ist süß."

„WAS?"

„Ich will 'nen neuen Partner."

„Ich mein's ernst."

„Ich auch."

„Wie kommst du jetzt auf sowas?"

„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich unser Leader halbnackt vor unseren Augen windet."

„Ich dachte..."

„Ich auch."

„Tobi versteht nicht."  
„Das war mir klar."

„Wie lang meinst du hält Hidan das durch ohne selbst..."

„Keine Ahnung. Aber deine Haut wird lila, wenn du rot wirst."

„Zweite Runde... "

„Verdammt, der Chip ist voll. Wo ist Kakuzu?"

„Hinter dir. Und ich hab' keine mehr. Der eine hat schon ein Vermögen gekostet."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Itachi, reg' dich nicht so auf."

„Wir...sollten das verschieben..."

„Von mir aus, aber mach' um Jashins Willen schnell."

Ein eiliges Fingerzeichen wurde geformt. (XD erste normale Handlung seit langem...)

„Die sind weg."

„Das ist unfair."

„Tobi glaubt, sie wollen alleine sein."

„Blitzmerker."

Tbc...

Soweit dazu. Ich hoffe, ich konnte wenigstens einige von euch zum Schmunzeln bringen. Diese Fanfiction war mehr ein Versuch mal fast nur mit Dialog auszukommen, weil ich sonst eher weniger davon in meinen anderen Stories habe. Falls Interesse besteht, führe ich das Experiment natürlich fort.


End file.
